1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to means for hanging draperies and more specifically to support hooks which engage the drapery and are supported by a drapery rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous hooks, mechanisms, fittings, and the like, have been devised over the years for hanging curtains or draperies. The drapery hook in most common use today has an inverted U-shape with a drapery engaging pin portion extending vertically from the front of the hook (FIG. 1). It is well known that the headings of virtually all drapery hung from such hooks have a tendency to tilt forward. This tilting problem has been recognized for years; and, despite numerous efforts, the drapery industry is still searching for a simple, inexpensive device for supporting the drapery heading in an upright position when installed on the drapery rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,945,585; 1,965,091; 2,813,581; 2,971,213; 3,090,431 and 3,609,795 are illustrative of various drapery support mechanisms and hooks which have been devised in an attempt to solve the tilting problem. However, it is believed that none of the prior art devices provide a suitable approach which is readily adaptable to use with conventional drapery rods, tracks and carriers.